Kagome's Love
by Tigger810
Summary: Naraku's dead. Koga's being an asshole. What will happen? I think Inuyasha will call Kagome kikyo Pairings:KagInu SanMir Rated for language obviously...
1. Chapter 1

_**Kagome's Love**_

**by: Tigger810**(but typed by Mentally Insane For Nothing)

**Chapter One**

Kagome packed her bag. She was going to the Feudal Era today after lunch. _'I can't believe that Naraku is dead!'_ Kagome thought as she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs and into Sota.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Sota screamed at the running Kagome.

"Sorry, I got to go! Bye, I love you all!" yelled Kagome as she ran to the well. Kagome jumped in as soon as she got there and as she arrived on the other side, she hit Inuyasha. "Hey! What are you doing!" Kagome yelled at the dazed half-demon.

Inuyasha snapped defensily, "I was coming to get you!"

"Why? I said I'd be back today!"

"Well I thought you meant at dawn!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever, Inuyasha. Let's go. I want to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara."

"Feh!" was all he said as she got on his back and ran to Kaede's village. When they got there, Sango dragged Kagome away from everyone.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"I need to talk to you away from the other," Sango replied. When they got to the sacred tree, Sango turned to Kagome with a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"What are you going to do now that Naraku is dead?" Sango asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and I have to look for the rest of the jewel shards."

"That's what I was worried about!"

"What are you talking about!" Kagome was getting worried now.

"Well, Kikyo has the rest. I heard her talking about showing them to her soul collecters!"

"Oh man!" The girls turned around to find Inuyasha looking shocked.

"How long have you been there, Inuyasha?" the girls asked in unison.

"Just long enough to hear that Kikyo has the rest of the shards," Inuyasha replied.

"That's right! I have them!"

* * *

Mentally Insane For Nothing: I don't get it... She gives me the notebook, tells me to type it up, and leaves me alone... Where could she be?(looks around room)

Tigger810: Found you! Have you typed it, yet?

Mentally Insane For Nothing: Yeah...

Tigger810: How'd everyone like it? Send me reviews please!(on the floor on knees begging for reviews)

Mentally Insane For Nothing: Pathetic... Just give the girl something! Flames will be given to my cat Fang, or as I like to call him... Fangle Doodles! Not my story... This is Tigger810's. I'm just typing it up for her... She wrote it! You can't blame me for the sucky chapter!(looks over shoulder and ducks as koala is thrown) Why the koala! Better go before she kills the computer... again!

Tigger810: What do you mean by that!(throws a movie, movie hits computer, computer goes dark) Oopsie...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha turned to find Kikyo.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well, I thought you'd be happy to see me now that that whore is marked by another," Kikyo replied nodding at Kagome.

"Hey! I'm not a whore and I'm not 'marked by another', whatever that means!" Kagome shouted, but said the last part to herself.

Inuyasha, who had heard Kagome whispering to herself, mumbled, while blushing slighty, "It means that when a demon takes someone as their mate they get a mark."

"Oh," Kagome replied, while blushing hard.

"Why are you two blushing?" asked Miroku, who just showed up with Shippo. Kagome looked at Sango and Sango understood.

"Oh," Sango replied.

"What?" asked Miroku.

"We're mated," replied Inuyasha. "Kagome and I are mated."

"EWWWW...!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Finally!" sighed Miroku.

"Shut up and look around!" Kagome screamed making everyone look. Kikyo was gone!

"Man!" muttered Inuyasha. "We talk too much!"

"Whatever. I wasn't talking that much!" agured Kagome, who had heard Inuyasha muttering to himself.

"Feh!" was all he said as he ran off.

"Well, I guess I can't tell him the good news," Kagome muttered as she watched Inuyasha go.

"What good news?" her friends asked in unison.

"I kinda want to tell Inuyasha first. Okay?"

"Okay," they replied once again in unison. Kagome smiled at all of her friends as she walked back to the village. _'I'm so lucky to have friends like these! Sango is excellent! Miroku is a pervert, but I can always count on him! Shippo and Kirara are great! They have saved me countless times! Inuyasha is the best! He loves me for me, not Kikyo! I love him so much!'_ Kagome thought as she smiled at her friends again. Back at the village Kagome couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. _'Where did he go now?'_ Kagome thought as she went to his favorite tree.

"Not there," concluded Kagome. She sat down by the tree and looked around. After a while, she pulled out a package of ramen out of her yellow bag and started cooking it.

* * *

Kurai(Mentally Insane For Nothing, but it shortened now!): BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! I DON'T LIKE THIS!

Tigger810: Then stop typing up my stories if you hate it so much!

Kurai: Okay! I will! Bye!

Tigger810: I didn't really mean it!

Kurai: Review, people. She needs encouragement! I'm typing this up every Wensday... or however you spell the day in the middle of the week...-.-; See ya later peoples! Read and Review! She would also like to thank all those who reviewed the first chapter. Don't ask me how long it'll be... She's still working on the god forsaken story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha was going to his favorite tree when he smelled ramen. "Where is it coming from!" Inuyasha asked himself. Inuyasha followed the smell to his favorite tree. When he was fifty feet away from the tree, he saw Kagome. She was sittling five feet away from the tree cooking ramen. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked her as he walked towards her.

"Making ramen," Kagome replied happliy.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry," she replied. Kagome saw that Inuyasha started to look hungry and she said, "You can have some, too."

"Thank God!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he sat down

**Back in the village**

_'I wonder what Kagome's good news is and why Miroku is being a gentleman,'_ Sango thought as Miroku poured her more tea. Kirara looked up at Sango and Miroku and got confused. After awhile, she went to play with Shippo. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. The leaned in and pulled back.

**Back whith Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was eatting ramen and Kagome was watching him. "What?" Inuyasha finally asked.

"Just thinking that we have to tell my family," Kagome replied.

"We?"

"Yes. We. You're going to be with me when I tell them."

Inuyasha looked at her and replied with a soft "Okay." Inuyasha kept on eatting his ramen and Kagome kept staring at him.

"Hey. I have something to tell you," Kagome sighed after a while.

"What, angel?" Inuyasha asked.

"When did you start calling me 'angel'?"

"When we admitted we loved each other."

Kagome looked dreamy for a second and then said, "Oh." She paused for a minute more. "Okay back to what I was saying," Kagome said after the silent minute. Inuyasha put down his ramen and listened. "I'm..."

* * *

Kurai: GRRR! So fustrating! I have other stories to update, you know Tigger810?

Tigger810: Yup. I'll let you do the rest...(leaves the room)

Kurai: Idjit... Read and review! She has nothing better to do in her life other than write this story...(head slams into table) Tigger810! Grrr! She says thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

In the village

Miroku and Sango leaned in and kissed. After a while, Kaede walked in.

"It's bad enough I walk in on Inuyasha and Kagome... and now I walked in on ye! In my own village!" Sango and Miroku pulled apart blushing.

"Sorry!" they exclaimed in unison. When Kaede left, Miroku asked Sango, "Sango, can I ask you something?"

"Okay," Sango agreed.

"Will you marry me?" Miroku asked pulling out a ring.

"Yes!" Sango screamed and then kissed him. The amazing thing is he didn't grope her.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

"I'm..." Kagome said.

"Well out with it!" Inuyasha exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome finally blurted.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied weakly. Inuyash looked shocked and happy at the same time.

"This is great!" Kagome didn't say anything, but she looked majoorly happy. "Now we can live here in this era!" they both blurted in unison. "Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Duh! You're my mate, the father of my child, and the love of my life! Of course I want to live with you!" Inuyasha got overwhelmed. He took Kagome in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. When they were done eatting and making out, they went back to the village. "I wonder if Kaede is in her hut," Kagome wondered out loud.

"Let's go check," Inuyasha replied.

As they walked in the hut, they heard Shippo call, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you!" When they walked in, they saw Miroku and Sango kissing like there was no tomarrow.

"Are you guys hungry?" Kagome asked making Sango and Miroku pull apart blushing.

After a while, Sango exclaimed, "It's not like we haven't caught you guys kissing before!" Inuyasha just said 'feh', while Kagome started blushing hard.

* * *

Kurai: Sappy... with a capital 'S'!

Tigger810: Thanks to the people who reviewed my story!

Kurai: I hate doing this... I wish there was more yaoi between Inuyasha and Naraku or Sesshomaru and Naraku in this story! There's absolutely no yaoi! GRRR! Hurt the authoress to where she can write, but can't do anything else!(attacks Tigger810)

OriamuILI: DOWN, KURAI!

Kurai: (butt slams into the ground) Curse this necklace... Anyway, got to go! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that night when Kagome and Sango were cooking fish, Kagome suddenly got up and ran to the bushes. Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was in and ran off to her.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. When she went to reply, she threw up again. Finally Kagome answered him.

"Morning sickness." At Inuyasha's confussed face, she went on, "It's where I throw up around food unless I get medicene which I don't have."

"Wait a minute. Are you pregnant, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes," both Inuyasha and Kagome answered in unison. Miroku winked at Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes.

Shippo danced around while singing, "Finally! I get a brother or sister! Yeah!"

Miroku thought about something and asked Kagome, "Are you going to be moody?"

"HECK YEAH! All pregnant women are moody!" Kagome screamed at Miroku. The monk back away while the young priestess glared at him. Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha were just laughing their asses off.

With Kikyo(a/n-Kurai:growls)

Kikyo walking while talking to herself, "I can't believe he chose my reincarnation over me! I was going to give him the rest of the shards, but now I won't!" Kikyo heard laughing. She looked around the bushes and saw Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango laughing while Kagome was glaring at Miroku. "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. All the people I want dead!" Kikyo exclaimed getting the attention.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"I guess I wanted to see if the rumors were true," Kikyo replied.

"What rumors?" Kagome asked harshly.

"That you were pregnant!" Kikyo replied.

"Not your business!" Kagome screamed before gunning to the bushes to throw up.

"I take that as a yes since you're throwing up!" Kikyo exclaimed. Kikyo got mad as Inuyasha went over and pulled Kagome's hair out of her face.

"You done?" Inuyasha asked Kagome when she stopped throwing up.

"Yeah. I think so. I need to get that medicene from my era tomarrow. Okay?" Kagome asked.

"Okay," Inuyasha agreed.

"Hello...! I'm still here!" Kikyo exclaimed getting the attention again.

"And we care because...?" Sango asked.

"Shut up, slayer! I will not hear from you!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Actually, I agree with Sango," Inuyasha put in walking over to the dead clay pot.

* * *

Kurai: -.-; How sad... I had to proof read this... twice! T.T Oh, and I've been reported so I'm no longer known as Mentally Insane For Nothing. I am now known as Kurai Noto.

Tigger810: What'd you do?

Kurai: Somewhat graphic yaoi. Inuyasha and Naraku...

Tigger810: Sick... I'm not your friend anymore.

Kurai: That's what you always say, and you always come back and say 'I forgive you'! What the heck is up with that!

Tigger810: Not my fault... Thanks to my only reviewer!

Kurai: See ya next week!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kikyo was pissed. She was just getting madder by the minute.

"Kikyo, do us all a favor and leave!" Inuyasha demanded after awhile.

"Fine, but your mate and unborn child will be dead! Yes! That's a threat!" Kikyo called as she walked away.

The Inu-gang just sat there until Shippo asked, "Mommy, can I have some candy?"

"Sure. Go ahead, Shippo," Kagome answered, not really listening.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked seeing Kagome wasn't really there.

"Yeah. Go get your candy. Okay?" Kagome asked.

"Okay," Shippo replied as he went to Kagome's yellow bag. Shippo got the bag and sat down with it in his lap. He started going through the bag. "Ahhh!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What!" everyone asked in unison.

"We're out of candy! We're also out of ramen!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What!" Inuyasha screamed grabbing the bag from Shippo and searching through it. "Let's go Kagome!" Inuyasha stated.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, clearly confused.

"Your era to stock up on supplies," Inuyasha answered pulling her towards the well.

"Bye, guys!" Kagome called as Inuyasha pulled her away.

"See ya, Kagome! Bye, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled after them.

"What do you want to do now?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.

Miroku looked at her and asked, "How about making children?"

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed hitting him while Shippo laughed.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

They were halfway to the well when they heard something. "Did you hear that?" Kagome asked looking back towards where they left the others.

"Miroku was being a pervert again!"

"Not again!" Kagome sighed.

"Feh. Let's go," Inuyasha replied getting bored with the conversation. As they were walking, Inuyasha was unusually quiet. Finally, Kagome asked him what was wrong. "Nothing!" Inuyasha rudely replied.

"Well, it looks like your brain is in that tree!" Kagome shot back.

"What!"

"It's an expression!" Kagome exclaimed rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her with a funny look and replied, "Whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes again and Inuyasha took the chance to kiss her.

"Cheater." Kagome sighed three minutes later, blushing.

* * *

Kurai: Happy? I finally have this chapter up and my moma installed Microsoft Word for us so now this is done on that… Who would have guessed that Kagome's name is really a word the computer knows! There were so many mistakes it took that I had to go back and tell them that it was correct. It also took hentai for a word… Oopsie. Guess not. It was a word when it was in all caps… Anyway, there's that chapter. Hope you people like it! Tigger810 loves all who reviewed her story! See ya next week!

**Frank12**-Kurai: Well, heck yeah! I hate that flipping… clay pot! She is so annoying!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

With everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha

Miroku's head hurt. "Head hurt?" Sango asked sipping her tea.

"Yes! I'm never suggesting that again!" Miroku mumbled rubbing his head.

"You can," Sango said then added at his face, "but people especially Shippo, can't be around! Dummy!" Miroku thought about that.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

The couple jumped right in when they got to the Bone's Eater Well. "Ow! I can never get used to that!" Kagome complained when they got to the other side.

"Don't be a baby!" Inuyasha mumbled getting up.

"I'm not being a baby!" Kagome argued.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go find your mom. Okay?" Inuyasha asked no wanting her to cry. Kagome glared at him for a few seconds, then exclaimed, "Fine!" Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out and Kagome marched to the house while Inuyasha stayed outside looking up, thinking, _'Kami, please let me live through the next nine months!'_

With the others

Miroku walked over to Kirara and whispered in her ear. Kirara nodded. "Hey, Sango, would you come with me?"

"What about Shippo?" she asked.

"Kirara will watch him for us." Miroku replied, taking her had and leading her away.

"Be good! Make him go to bed! Don't lose him!" Sango called to Kirara as Miroku led her away. Sango looked around and saw that they were at the hot springs. Totally confused, Sango asked what they were doing there.

"Well, I thought I'd make that suggestion again," Miroku replied with a glint in his eyes.

Sango walked over to him and replied, "Well, if that's what you want." As soon as she was done talking, Miroku's mouth crushed against hers.

At Kagome's house

Kagome was taking a bath and Inuyasha was in the kitchen with her mom. Kagome's mom, Aria, was making dinner and talking at the same time. "I am so glad you two finally go together," Aria was saying. "I'm going to be a grandma! I thought you two would never get together, but you did!"

"I need some answers about Kagome's mood swings," Inuyasha interrupted.

"Do what she says or have her cry for three hours!" Aria replied. _'Great! I'm going to die!'_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

Kurai:(is heard barfing in the bathroom)(comes and sits down at computer) I'm sorry Tigger810, but this is sucky… Why can't you do this yourself?

Tigger810: Because if I do it, then… yeah. You know the reason!

Kurai: Tigger810 would like to thank all those who have reviewed and have been patient enough to wait almost two weeks for this chapter. This is mainly my fault for not asking for the notebook. Anyway, before I get her mad and everything, see you later!

Tigger810: What do you mean by that! Kurai! Get back here, you wuss!(chases after Kurai)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Three months later

It was the night of Sango and Miroku's wedding. Miroku was standing beside Inuyasha and was very nervous. Sango was with Kagome in Kaede's hut. Kagome had on a gold kimono that was tight because she wasn't showing much, yet. Sango looked beautiful. She was wearing a white kimono that was very tight on her. "I am so nervous!" Sango exclaimed to Kagome who was doing her hair into a french bun.

"It's okay, Sango. Everything will be just fine," Kagome replied making the finishing touches on her hair. Kagome couldn't say more because Inuyasha came rushing in saying the surprise was here.

"What surprise?" Sango asked clearly confused. All of a sudden, three people came in the hut. One man, one woman, and a boy. "Mom? Dad? Kohaku?" Sango asked trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, honey. Your wonderful friends here thought we should be here in person," the woman replied softly.

"Yeah, sis. We have been watching you even if you can't see us!" the boy put in. Sango couldn't hold the tears in any longer as she walked over to them and hugged them each.

The man finally spoke up and whispered in Sango's ear, "I am very proud of you. You have defeated Naraku and picked a fine young man." Tears were falling from Sango's eyes like rain falls from the sky.

"Thank you, Daddy. I wanted you, Mom, and Kohaku here so much. I love you all," she replied. Kaede walking in saying that the wedding was about to start and that everyone needed to take his or her seats. Everyone, except Inuyasha, gave Sango a hug before leaving. Kagome sat up front with Inuyasha. When Sango started walking up towards Miroku and Kaede, Kagome started crying tears of joy. When the wedding was over, everyone was saying goodbye to Sango and Miroku. Kagome pulled Sango aside and handed her a box. "What's this?" Sango asked looking at the box.

"It's mine. I wore it for Inuyasha once and he loved it. Promise me you'll wear it tonight."

Sango opened the box and replied, laughing, "You got it, Kagome!" Sango's family came over to give her a hug before they crossed over again. As soon as everyone went home, Kagome and Inuyasha went to their hut that Inuyasha made them and went straight to bed.

* * *

Kurai: Wow… We finally updated this story! Sorry for the loong wait, people! I couldn't get the notebook from Tigger810! Sorry about that!

Tigger810: Oh, yeah… That's just wonderful… Just blame everything on me!

Kurai: I'm not blaming you… I'm just saying that it took us two weeks to get this updated! Man… I'm so misunderstood… I hope I typed the right chapter… lol. Well, read and review! Tigger810 would like to thank those who reviewed and were patient for this update… Tigger810 also does not own InuYasha or the characters… That's for the whole story… Sorry for not saying it earlier… A little busy… Well, see you all later!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

6 months later

"Hey, Sango. How far along are you?" Kagome was nine months pregnant with twins. One boy and one girl. Inuyasha and her are naming them Hope for the girl and Tyler for the boy.

"Two months, Kagome. I just told you!" answered a frustrated Sango.

"Hey! Don't yell at her! She probably just forgot!" Inuyasha put in from a tree. _'I can't wait until these kids come out!'_ Kagome thought looking at her stomach. As if the Gods heard her, Kagome suddenly had a contraction. She screamed at the top of her lungs. "What is it!" Inuyasha asked running to Kagome's side.

"That was a contraction!" Kagome screamed.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"It means here comes your kids! Miroku, go get Kaede! Now!" Sango exclaimed trying to remain calm.

3 hours later

"I'm beat!" Kagome exclaimed holding her little girl.

Inuyasha, holding his boy, replied, "You did great! Did you mean it when you screamed that I could never get you pregnant again?"

Kagome looked at him and replied, "No, but that hurt!"

"You did it even though it hurt. Hope and Tyler, two great babies!" The couple looked at their babies. Hope looked like her mom, but with Inuyasha's ears and eyes. Tyler looked almost exactly like Inuyasha, but Kagome's eyes and hair. Kagome fell into a deep sleep. _'Well, I guess she was tired!'_ Inuyasha thought as he kissed her forehead and took Hope from her arms. Once he successfully had Hope, he left the hut.

With the others

"Do you think Kagome's okay?" Sango asked as she paced outside of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome's a fighter. She'll be okay," Miroku replied following his wife trying to calm her down.

"I know. It's just…" Sango stopped when she saw Inuyasha coming out with two babies in his arms.

"Is Kagome okay?" everyone asked running up to Inuyasha.

"Yeah. She's fine, but she majorly tired!" Inuyasha replied bending down so Shippo could see the babies

"I bet! We could hear screaming out here!" Shippo exclaimed looking at Tyler. Little did they know Kikyo was watching them. _'Well, I guess Inuyasha's going to lose three people!'_ Kikyo thought as she stood up.

"Ha!" Kikyo accidentally exclaimed. As Kikyo was walking, she heard something; Kikyo looked around to find Inuyasha with his sword out. _'Uh oh!'_ was Kikyo's last thought.

* * *

Kurai: Okay… The ninth chapter is typed up! How do you like me now? Huh! Lol. Well, I have to go before Tigger throws something at me for something I say… See you all later, man (dodges a thrown Xbox game)! Leave my games alone, Tigger810! They did nothing to you! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

With Kagome and Sango

Kagome and Sango were standing beside Kaede's hut with Hope and Tyler. Kagome had Hope and Sango had Tyler. "Where did he go?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I don't know. He said he smelt something and needed to check it out," Sango replied playing with Tyler.

"Well that sucks!" Kagome exclaimed so loudly that Miroku, who was sitting three feet away, looked over in confusion.

"He'll be back! Just calm down!" Sango told her.

"Okay. How long was I in labor?" Kagome asked calming down.

"Three hours. Why?" Sango asked trying not to grimace.

"Just wondering how long I should put Inuyasha through pain!" Kagome replied with an evil grin on her face. (Tigger810: which is creepy!)

With Inuyasha

'_Well, Kikyo is dead!'_ Inuyasha thought walking towards Kagome's scent. "Hey, mutt face! Where's MY woman?" a voice yelled coming from nowhere.

"Where have you been, Koga? We haven't seen you for ten months," Inuyasha demanded.

"I have been trying to find out if Naraku was dead! Did you kill him?" Koga asked stopping in front of Inuyasha.

"No. Kagome did with her arrow," Inuyasha replied with a grin on his face.

"Well. Where is she?" Koga demanded.

"Come on. I'll take you to her," Inuyasha sighed.

With everyone else

Everyone was outside of Kaede's hut standing around Sango, who was holding Tyler, and Kagome, who was holding Hope, admiring the twins. Kagome suddenly looked up and whispered, "Two jewel shards are coming towards us fast!"

"Hey, Kags!" Inuyasha said stopping beside Kagome taking Tyler from Sango.

Koga stepped in front of everyone, who was behind Inuyasha and Kagome. He saw the babies and asked, "Whose kids?"

"Mine," Inuyasha replied automatically.

"Oh! Who's the mother? Kikyo?" Koga asked. Koga looked over from Inuyasha to Kagome grinning. Kagome's eyes flashed and Koga stopped grinning.

"Actually, I am!" Kagome sneered at Koga.

"What?" Koga screamed running over to see her neck. "You mated MY woman!" Koga screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! I'm not your woman!" Kagome yelled back. Koga was pissed.

"Let me see your kids," Koga demanded looking at Kagome.

"No!" stated Kagome clearly raising her chin.

"Then I'll fight Inuyasha for them!" Koga declared looking over at Inuyasha.

* * *

Kurai Noto: Okay… It's getting good for now… but I read ahead and I don't like it anymore! Koga-_voice is muffled_

Tigger810: Don't give away the story, Kurai! That's just mean and spoils the fun! Promise not to tell the story and I'll let you go. Do you promise?

Kurai Noto: _nods head and hand is removed from mouth_ Thank you! Well, Tigger810 loves the reviews you send in! Please review! She's making me say this because she can't type it herself… she's too lazy is what she says…_ receives a smack to the back of the head_ Never mind what I just said… just review, dang it! Before she throws 'InuYasha Feudal Combat' at me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Inu-gang stood there looking at Koga in shock till Inuyasha whispered, "Kag, Sango, take Tyler and Hope far away."

Sango came over and took Tyler. When she had Tyler safe in her arms, she turned to Kagome and said, "Come on, Kags." Before Kagome went with Sango, she walked over to Inuyasha.

"Be very careful," Kagome whispered before kissing him. Three minutes later, Kagome ran towards the words with Sango at her heels.

As soon as they were out of sight, Koa asked Inuyasha, "You scared?"

"No," Inuyasha replied. "I got Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. You don't have help." As Inuyasha said that, Kirara transformed into her demon form and Shippo and Miroku took their battle stances.

Koga looked at them and said softly, "Well, maybe I should fight Kagome instead of you!" Before Inuyasha could stop him, Koga started running to where Kagome went.

_With Kagome and Sango_

Kagome and Sango were running as fast as two girls could run with babies in their hands. They finally stopped running when Hope started crying. Kagome stopped first, then Sango and looked back at her. "Don't cry, baby," Kagome cooed. "Mommy's got you." Hope stopped crying instantly and Sango commented on this.

"You make a great mother," Sango said watching Kagome.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome replied cradling Hope.

"Hope looks like you," Sango noticed. "And Tyler looks like Inuyasha."

"Cute! They will be safe in my arms when you're dead!" a voice shouted coming up behind them.

"Koga!" the girls whispered in unison while turning around.

"Wow! You're smart!" Koga exclaimed stopping in front of them. Inuyasha came running up with Kirara at his heels. Kirara had Miroku and Shippo. All of them stopped beside Kagome and Sango.

"Koga shut up and get out of here!" Inuyasha exclaimed taking a step towards him.

"Yeah! Before we lay knuckles upside your head!" Miroku exclaimed stepping up beside Inuyasha.

"What?" Everyone except Kagome, who was laughing, screamed in unison.

"It was something Kags taught me!" Miroku explained shrugging.

"Okay…" Sango exclaimed turning to Koga. "Now, back to Koga!"

"Sure, but," Koga teased, "You will lose!"

Kagome looked at him and stated, "Then pigs will fly!" Sango thought about something and then turned to Kagome grinning from ear to ear.

"Kagome, there is a problem with you statement." At Kagome's confused look, Sango continued, "Koga can't fly!" With that statement, everyone except Koga burst out laughing. Still laughing a little, Kagome walked over to the nearest tree. Everyone was confused. Before they could speak, Kagome did.

"Sango, bring Tyler over here." Kagome sat Hope down as she talked. "And set him next to Hope please." Sango did as she was asked. As soon as both babies were nice and comfy, Kagome used her miko powers to put a barrier around them. "There! No matter what hits them, they will get nothing but a scare!" Kagome exclaimed dusting off her hands as if she just finished a chore.

"Great!" Shippo exclaimed while Kirara mewed.

Inuyasha ran at Koga yelling, "Bye, Koga! Have fun in Hell!"

* * *

Kurai:_ is running around the house like a hyper cat_ WEEEEEEEEEE! Hyper!

Tigger810: What made you so hyper?

Kurai: I had a glass of that orange strawberry Sunny D! Yummy!

Tigger810: Well… okay… R&R people! I want reviews! Please? Pleasssssse! I want reviews here! Well… since Kurai is hyper and can't say this… I'll just say it. I don't own InuYasha or the characters and I thank all those who took time out of their busy schedules to read my story… Now please… take the time to review it! Bye! Until next time!


End file.
